Taken
by gothika-niobe
Summary: The story of kidnapping of a loved one, and another's struggle to save her without ending up with them both dead. Please Read and Review
1. Kidnapped

Cat is copyright to me. Neon is copyright to I-Love-2-Draw, which I thank fully for letting me use him. Thanks gal!  
  
Any other Sonic characters that appear in this story are copyright Sega.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kidnapped--- Chapter One  
  
Neon was away, most likely on another mission to find Sonic and his gang. Neon was the constant enemy of that gang, as was Cat. She and Neon had been dating for a few years, having met through Neon saving her life. Now they were married, with a child, at the age of 2, Faith. The birth had been just months after their marriage, and now they had been married for 2 years in three days. Neon had promised her he would be home before then, in time for a romantic day devoted to her.  
  
Cat smiled at the thought, putting her hand under her head and gazing at the ceiling. She lay in rest, just taking a lazy day while waiting for her love to come home. She sighed happily, quite content in her laziness. The room was dark, all the shades drawn shut so she could have total peace. Faith was asleep in her room, and Cat was able to fully relax from any duties.  
  
Sudden a creak, the front door opening as quietly as it could, and Cat smiled. Neon was home, so she hoped. She closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. The door to her room opened with just a swish against the carpet, and someone entered.  
"Grab her." That wasn't Neon. Before Cat could move 3 people where on ether side of her, long rolls of cloth in their hands. Masks where over their faces, but she could tell that one was female, though she seemed to be a slave, as a collar was around her neck.  
  
A male and the female grabbed Cat, holding her tightly while the other stripped her of her clothes. She fought against it, while the second male wrapped cloth around her eyes tightly, and her mouth. They then started at her feet, wrapping her body tightly in the cloth, moving up to her neck. She fought against them as she was 'mummified' but she couldn't move her legs at all. The female held her arms tightly behind her back, so much it hurt, as the males wrapped her stomach, and up to her upper torso.  
  
Cat kept struggling, or trying to, though the cloth was so tight, and they finished off at her neck, picking her up and carrying her out of her house. Cat could still hear, and from the sounds of it, they had just taken her into the back of a truck.  
"We got her, Neon will come for her." A male voice said, and Cat felt herself being put inside of a box. It fit closely to her body, as if they had been watching her for a while. She heard the lid close, and locks being snapped shut. Cat could hardly breath through the cloth, and this confined space wasn't helping her.  
  
"We didn't bring any clothes for her." The female said, and a sound of someone slapping her was heard. Cat winced as she heard the woman fall to the floor. The car then started up, and began to move.  
"We have clothes for her, don't you even think about it again. Or mention it." A male voice said, but Cat didn't hear any reply from the female. Hours later Cat heard the truck stop, they were where ever they had been going, and personally, Cat didn't want to know where they were.  
  
---- Chapter two will be up soon, hopefully. 


	2. Neon's Arrival

This Chapter was written by I-Love-2-Draw, as we have collaborated in doing this story chapter by chapter together.  
  
Enjoy! -----------------  
  
Neon's Arrival--- Chapter 2  
  
Neon flew back towards his home, a couple of scratches on his right arm bandaged up while his metal arm was in fine working order. His shoes lit up along the bottom, the rocket boosters at full speed as he went against the wind. Neon had promised Cat he would be there before their anniversary, and he wasn't about to let her down. He smiled at his ideas in his head as he came up with them slowly.  
  
Soon he landed on his front step, opening the door quietly. He felt a small twinge of fear go down his spine as he entered the house, Faiths cry ringing throughout it. He blinked and shook his head, it wasn't like Cat to just leave Faith here alone. Neon growled a little as the scent of three strangers filled his sensitive nostrils. His eyes flashed red before he again shook his head. First things first, he had to take care of Faith and then get someone to take care of her.  
  
He went to the bedroom and found her sitting scared on her bed and crying. He sat down besides her, making her gasp. She looked up and then smiling seeing him. Faith got up and threw her arms around her father neck.  
  
"Daddy...mommy's gone! I woked up and she...she wasn't here...Where is she daddy?" She asked, sitting on his lap.  
  
"Daddy doesn't know, Faith. I'm going to go find her while you stay with Mrs. Smith next door, all right? But first, let's get you something to eat." He said, standing up and holding her to him, taking her to the kitchen and getting her some of her favorite Raman noodles. After she had ate, Neon took Faith over to the next door neighbors, who was happy to take care of the 'little angel'. He smiled and gave his thanks, kicking his shoes into high gear again and flying off, following the very very faint scent of the smoke and of the kidnappers in the air.  
  
'I know...it wasn't Dagger who had done this...' he though to himself, 'Who could it be?' He flew off, hands to his side as he did so. He scanned the streets below, he hoped that Cat was safe. He didn't even want to think of the consequences.  
  
----- Hope you like it. 


	3. It's just the beginning

This is the third installment, and it's my turn! (Niobe/Jyniver) Hope you like this one.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
-----  
  
It's just the beginning--- Chapter 3  
  
Cat felt the coffin-like box she was in being lifted up, and she began to try to struggle out of the belts that they had used to attach her into this box. But that combined with her already tightly 'mummified' self, Cat could hardly move a muscle. They set her down after a little while, the unmistakable loud clang of a metal door being closed echoed even through the box. The voices disappeared, leaving Cat in lonely nerve wrenching darkness for an hour, the enclosed space starting to get to her. Then they came back, the men all laughing to themselves, the woman apparently keeping silent.  
  
A creak right in her ear told Cat that they had opened the lid to her coffin, and she felt the belts being loosened, and they lifted her wrapped body out of the 'coffin'  
"What are we going to do with her?" One male asked, and another snapped right back.  
  
"We are going to bind her you idiot, and then we shall see what happens from there, we also need to tease Neon to get him to come and 'save' her." His laughter echoed in Cat's ears, and she felt herself being lain on a cold table. They began to unwrap her body, exposing her naked self. They then chained her arms and legs to the large table, spreading them widely apart. Cat's arms felt like she was on a cross, and her legs were pulled tightly away from her, no matter how hard she tried to bring them together to cover up herself.  
  
They finally then untied the cloth from around her face, allowing her eyes to see, and to be able to breath clearly again.  
"What in hell are you doing!?" She immediately shouted at the masked forms above her, her eyes angered, yet scared. She glared up at them, but her expression changed to one of fear when one pulled out a weird device. It was a metal bar, hooked onto two ropes, somewhat like a horse's bit.  
"W-What are you doing with that?" Cat asked tentatively, watching the man near her with the thing.  
"Not so cocky now are you?" The apparent leader asked, nodding for the man to go ahead.  
  
Cat's head was pulled up roughly, and the bar was forced into her mouth, making her gag. He pulled it tightly, tighter than need be, making her gag more, and tied the ropes around the back of her head. Cat found she could no longer talk due to the 'gag' and it was making it harder than the cloth had been before to breath. Then their conversation turned away from her, leaving her alone naked on the cold metal table.  
"You girl, you are to go tell Neon of Cat's capture. You know what to do." Cat saw the female nod weakly, before she teleported in a wisp of smoke, and the males turned back to her.  
"You need clothes don't you?" One said, smirking under his mask.  
  
Cat just looked at him fearfully, not wanting to know what they would have for 'clothes'. They drew closer to her, one running his hand along the inside of her leg.  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile the slave girl had teleported to the ground below Neon. She stood out in the neighborhood, being dressed all in black. She signaled up to Neon, silently motioning for him to come down. 


End file.
